Super smash Brothers Universe
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: Desde que derrotaron a Tabuu, un nuevo enemigo esta amenazando no solo con la paz de los universos sino también con el mundo real.
1. Prologo

Hola soy Bloody Angel presentando nuestro primer fic de este gran videojuego, este es mi historia un poco loca, pero espero que les guste. No sean tan malos conmigo TwT.

**Super smash Brothers Universe**

**Prologo**

_Hace mucho tiempo vivía un ser que cuidaba la paz de los universos, junto Master y Crazy hard crearon el torneo Super smash para que los participantes pelearan y entablaran amistad entre ellos todo iba bien hasta ese momento. Un día enloqueció por completo atacando a todos y destruyendo casi de forma inminente a la dimensión donde estaban. Gracias que todos los participen la atacaron pudieron detenerla, antes de poder encerrarla en la dimensión de la luz pudo escapar no si antes decir estas ultimas palabras:_

"_Pudieron detenerme este vez, pero regresare conquistare todos los universo y todos ustedes serán testigos. Dentro de 1000 años empezara mi plan maestro"_

_1000 años después…_

_En una cueva estaba una persona viendo un universo que esta dentro de sus planes y el comienzo de todo: La Tierra_

_Lo se muy corto, pero va hacer mas largo mas adelante. Acepto Oc para que participen en este gran fic._

Nombre del personaje:

Universo:

Edad:

Apariencia física y emocional:

Pareja:

Biografía.(sea corta o larga como gustes)

_**¿Review? OwO**_


	2. Capitulo 1-El ser que comenzó todo

_Hola perdón por la tardanza, estuve viendo cosas que no me acordaba del juego y la historia de alguno de los personajes, ya que quiero agregar unos fragmento de su pasado. Sin más empezamos._

_**Capitulo 1.-El ser que comenzó todo**_

_**10 días antes…**_

En un día muy especial en la mansión Smash se veía a todos los personajes corriendo de un lado para otro. Ese día era cuando los futuros integrantes vendrían y gracias a Master Hand en que los haya invitado en ese gran torneo que hace el y su hermano Crazy hand.

Se podía ver a Peach, Zelda, Nana, Jigglypuff y hasta Samus arreglarse elegantemente. Link, Mario y Luigi vigilaban a Yoshi, Kirby, Diddy Kong y Donkey Kong a no comerse toda la comida si lo hacían ya no habría nada que comer. Los demás estaban preparando lo que faltaba, hasta los villanos ayudaban (si no lo hacían, tendrían muchos chichones en la cabeza de parte de la princesa del reino champiñón con su inseparable sartén)

Mientras hacían eso, muchos hablaban de como serian los nuevos.

-¿Crees que vengan mujeres guapas?-pregunto Snake a Ike, mientras ponía a escondidas cámaras de seguridad.

- Si, escuche a Master Hand que vendrían tres o más.

-¿En serio? Si es así, tendré que impresionarlas con mi masculinidad- se metió en la conversación Capitán Falcón soñando que esta vez conquistaría a una.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que una hermosa mujer se enamoraría de un viejo que esta obsesionado con carreras de autos? Como TÚ comprenderás-burlándose Snake al corredor de autos, quien ya tenía un tic en el ojo y estaba apunto de lanzarse encima al soldado sino fuera que un rábano asesino se interpuso en el camino.

-Dejen de pelear chicos-hablo Peach con las demás chicas quienes estaban molestas al ver que iban a comenzar una de sus típicas peleas-no es el momento, si quieren hacerlo háganlo en una arena de batalla-sonriendo mientras sacaba su sartén de quien sabe donde-o quieren que les de unos buenos golpes para que entiendan.

Los dos hombres sintieron unos escalofríos y tragaron grueso, ya que ellos ya sintieron en carne propia la ira de la princesa y no querían tener unos chichones durante una semana.

-¡Oigan!-grito Mario interrumpiendo su charla a los demás, quienes voltearon a verlo-¡Ya estamos todos listos, vayan al jardín!

-Ya saben, si empiezan con sus peleas les esperara un castigo que ustedes no olvidaran-amenazo por ultima vez la princesa mientras ellos afirmaban con la cabeza aterrados, ahora sabían el por que los plomeros legendarios hacían lo que quería la rubia .

Así todos estaban a espacio libre, esperando a las dos manos junto con los nuevos. No tardando mucho ya que aparecieron Master y Crazy junto a tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer.

-Bueno chicos, ahora conocerán a los nuevos, quienes ahora vivirán con quiero quejas de4 ustedes trátenlos bien sino los apachurro-amenazo la mano jefe a sus inquilinos, todos asintieron.

-Hola soy Aldeano, mucho gusto-se presento un niñ ojos grandes de color negro. Viste una camisa roja con la imagen del número uno, short verdes, calcetas verde claro y tenis azules.

-Soy Entrenadora es un placer conocerlos-hablo una mujer castaña de piel de un color blanco o un tono pálido de gris. Sus ojos también son grises. Porta una camisa azul con el logotipo de la _Wii Fit_, y unos pantalones negros que cubren tres cuartos de sus piernas.

-Soy Megaman, espero que seamos amigos-dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos azules. Viste un traje de color cian que recorre todo su cuerpo, tiene como aditamentos unas botas, guanteras, un casco y un calzoncillo de color azul celeste: En la base de sus botas lleva uno orificios azul marino. El casco tiene en su centro un adorno cuadrado y una barra horizontal del mismo color que su traje - atrás del casco lleva 3 pequeñas rayas horizontales - además de 2 orejeras circulares de color azul celeste. (Ahorita no tiene el casco)

-Bien muchachos, como de seguro se llevaran bien los dejamos-antes de irse ambas manos Crazy comento algo mas-ah se nos olvidaba otro invitado va venir, pero va llegar mas tarde. ¡Que empiece la pachanga!

Con ese grito de entusiasmo empezó la diversión. Los comelones hicieron competencias de quien comía mas, aunque daba igual quien ganara, todos sabían que ellos tenían estómagos sin fondo y eso duraría por horas. Sonic era el DJ ayudado por Olimar con sus pikmins (aunque no lo crean) creando música movida.

Todos se divertían y algunos bailaban, Crazy se acerco a su hermano quien estaba muy pensativo.

-¡Bro! ¡Diviértete no tengas caras largas en esta gran pachangon que ellos organizaron!-dijo eufóricamente moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

-No puedo tranquilizarme, durante estos días tengo el presentimiento que el en algún momento vendrá y todo estaría en peligro-dijo serio y preocupado.

-No te preocupes Bro, si sucede nosotros lo detendremos como la ultima vez!- animo a su hermano.

Suspirando derrotado ante el ánimo de su loco hermano, tenia razón debería estar contento ante el inicio del nuevo torneo, pero después de lo sucedido con Tabuu, estaba inquieto e incluso con temor ya que si venia el y no pudieran derrotarlo todo lo conocido desaparecería. Mirando al cielo solo esperaba que ese mal presentimiento desapareciera.

-Eso espero Crazy, eso espero.

La fiesta transcurría tranquilamente, todos hablaban con los nuevos y las chicas con la Entrenadora, hasta que alguien llamaba al pequeño ángel, quien reconocería a cualquier lado

-Pit

El mencionado volteo encontrándose a una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, tenia el cabello largo hasta la cadera de color verde al igual que sus ojos, vistiendo un vestido blanco con adornos de oro en su vestido. Utilizaba sandalias y una tiara dorada.

-¡Palutena-sama!

Corrió abrazándola, la diosa correspondio el abrazo sonriendo cálidamente al niño.

-Te sorprendí ¿No es así?

-Si mucho, pero ¿que hace usted aquí? no me diga que…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que sabia la respuesta

-Correcto, soy la invitada que Master hand invito a este torneo.

Sintiéndose feliz Pit ya que Palutena estaría con el, sin embargo recordó si su diosa estaba aquí ¿que sucedería con La Tierra de los Ángeles? Palutena miro la preocupación de su leal ángel, acaricio su cabeza y hablo:

-No te preocupes Pit, los Icarios protegerán el lugar. Ellos aunque se ven débiles son fuertes y se harán cargo, además puse un campo de energía para ayudarlos.

Suspirando de alivio ante la noticia ganándose una leve sonrisa de la peliverde, ya que ella tenia razón sus compañeros cuidarían con su vida su hogar.

-Palutena-sama le presentare a mis amigos/compañeros/rivales en esta gran casa.

Pit presento a los demás a Palutena. Quienes la recibieron muy bien hasta incluso recibió piropos de Capitan Falcon, Snake e inesperadamente de Ganondorf, sorprendiendo demasiado a Link y a Zelda preguntándose si ya estaban borrachos. No todos los días veías al rey de las tinieblas diciendo cosas bonitas a una mujer que resulto ser la diosa de la dimensión en donde pertenece el castaño alado.

Todo iba excelente sin saber, que un ser los veía con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Ya es hora que me encuentre con mis viejos amigos el eufórico Crazy y su hermano el siempre ordenado Master.-dijo aumentando mas su sonrisa a su lado se encontraba un ser que estaba impaciente-por supuesto que iras conmigo, quieres tu venganza, pero como te dije todo a su tiempo.

Creando con su mano un agujero negro entrando en el esas dos sombras. Llegando unos cuantos metros a la mansión

La fiesta transcurría tranquilamente hasta que repentinamente el cielo se tiño de rojo, la luna oscureció, un fuerte temblor azoto el lugar tirando todas las cosas incluyendo la comida, muchos lloraron por su pérdida y el aire se hizo muy pesado mientras una risa se escuchaba en todos lados.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Sonic un poco exaltado

-Yo tengo algo que ver-respondio una voz que sonaba tranquila sin embargo sentías que te congelaba la sangre.

-Crazy…

-Lo se Bro, esa es la señal que el esta aquí.

Todos quedaron impactados que al frente suyo se formaba una sombra de ojos rojos. La mano derecha se tenso al ver que su mal presentimiento estaba frente de ellos.

-Espero que me hayan extrañado-rio con sarcasmo -ya que tenemos cosas pendientes.

-¡Todos entren a la casa!-ordeno la mano jefe a los demás.

Hagan caso a Master-secundo la mano loca serio, muchos se sorprendieron, pero muy pocos sabían que cuando el estaba serio significaba que el asunto era grave.

-Oh, no quieren que lastime a sus marionetas-se burlo mientras veía a todos con desprecio

-No es cierto, hemos hecho estos torneos para que ellos entablaran amistad entre ellos y asi estar en paz entre todas las dimensiones. Eso deberías saberlo-

Lo se-confeso ampliando mas su sonrisa-sin embargo, eso no significa que pueda destruirlos.

-¡Eso no te lo permitiremos! Gritaron los smashers mientras se posicionaban alrededor de la sombra. Los nuevos quisieron ayudar, pero de algún modo estaban inmovilizados ¿pero por que?

Ike, Marth y Meta Knight iniciaron atacando con sus espadas, seguidos por Link, Toon, Pit y Zelda disparando flechas con sus arcos, mientras Snake, lanzaba granadas junto a Kirby. También Fox, Falco y Wolf disparaban con sus pistolas hacia la sombra, junto a R.O.B., quien lanzaba rayos láser con los ojos. Incluso Olimar lanzaba Pikmins con fuerza y el Rey Dedede hacía aparecer Waddle Dees. Sonic enrollado en una bola igual Jigglypuff giraba sobre su propio eje, arremetiendo con mucha fuerza y velocidad al enemigo. Luigi salio disparado hacia adelante, impactándose también el. Saltando y esquivando las flechas Capitan Falcon junto al rey de los gerudos, hizo su Falcon punch y Ganondorf su golpe de hechicero. Donkey empezó a golpear a puñetazo limpio a la mano, apoyado por la cacahuetola de Diddy, los muslitos de pollo que aparecían de la sartén de Mr. Game, los rábanos de Peach, Pikachu lanzo un gran impactrueno, Yoshi arrojaba sus huevos y los Ice Climbers utilizaban sus martillos lanzando pedazos de hielo.

Al seguir atacando los demás, algunos sacaron unas pequeñas gemas que les había dado la mano jefe para una emergencia, eso era una emergencia y la iban a usar. Las rompieron y fueron rodeados por energía multicolor. Significando que podían hacer su Smash Final.

Al lado de Samus se situaron los tres pokemon de Red, preparados para recibir instrucciones.

Mario también se posicionó junto a ellos, preparando su ataque. Por detrás, Bowser parecía concentrar energía mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño.

En el lado derecho, Lucas y Ness concentraban energía, mientras Lucario concentraba más aura en una gran esfera.

-¡Apartaos!- ordeno Samus a los demás.

-Vamos saber si puedes con esto–sonrió maliciosamente Lucario mientras descargaba su ataque junto con Mario, Samus, Lucas, Ness y Red.

-¡Remate triple!

-¡Tormenta aural!

-¡Tormenta Estelar PSI!

-¡Mario Final!

-¡Láser Zero!

El potente disparo de Samus, el ataque combinado de los tres pokemons, el ataque final de Mario, la tormenta aural de Lucario y los ataques combinados de Lucas y Ness siguieron la estela de los anteriores, golpeando con fuerza al malo. Por si fuera poco, un Giga Bowser arremetió contra el derribándolo al instante.

Pensaron que con eso lo habían derrotado. De pronto, vieron que empezó a reírse y levantarse como si nada, preocupándose Master.

-Eso es todo- hablo riéndose mientras se limpiaba el polvo-solo me hicieron cosquillas. Pensé que iba a ser fuertes, pero son muy débiles.

Camino con tranquilidad hacia los demás, quienes se pusieron en defensa esperando el ataque

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- cuestiono Samus a sus compañeros, nadie contesto, sin embargo ella y los demás sabían una cosa: si iban a caer seria peleando.

-¡Crazy vamos a invocar las bolas smash! ¡Prepárate!

-¡Por supuesto, hermano!

Las 2 manos se concentraron y casi lograban su objetivo, sin saber que eso era lo que quería el enemigo.

-¡Oh, no lo harán ustedes no interferirán!

Unas cadenas doradas muy familiares a Master, aparecieron inesperadamente atrapándolo a el y Crazy

-¡¿Que esas cadenas no son...?!

-Adivinaste, estas cadenas fueron hechas por alguien que ustedes conocen que justamente esta arriba de ellos-señalo con su dedo alguien.

Todos miraron hacia la dirección que el señalaba, encontrando a la persona que ellos habían destruido y pensaron no verla nunca más: Tabuu

-Que gran sorpresa les diste Tabuu a tus enemigos-sonriendo sádicamente-ya que todos estamos aquí reunidos déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Omega. Se que ninguno de los que están aquí van ayudarme a destruir todolo que ustedes conocen. Matarlos seria muy fácil.

Los smashes endurecieron la mirada, pelearían pero estaban débiles y los que hicieron su final Smash agotados casi no se podían levantarse.

-Como soy un ser benevolente, les daré un poco mas de tiempo. Haremos un juego si pueden llegar a mi territorio que dudo que lo hagan y se hacen mas fuertes les daré una ventaja. Pero si perecen más de 5 veces se convertirán en mis esclavos por toda la eternidad. ¿Esta claro?

-Si es asi-hablo Megaman junto con el aldeano, la entrenadora y Palutena (quienes con la llegada de Tabuu pudieron moverse) se reunieron con los demás-tendremos que llegar todos juntos para que lo hagamos.

-Nunca dije que fueran todos juntos-con un chasquido de dedos los cuerpos de los Smashes empezaron a hacerse pedazos, no pudieron hacer nada hasta que dejaron de existir

-¡¿Que es esto?!

-¡¿Por que nuestros cuerpos empiezan a desaparecer?!

-¡Juro Omega que te detendremos!-fueron las últimas palabras de Mario antes de desaparecer por completo, ante la risa triunfal de Omega

-¿Que les hiciste Omega?- pregunto enojado Crazy

-¿Que les hice? Los separe por todos lados, para que sea mas divertido y ustedes tendrán un nuevo hogar. Que empiece el juego.

_**10 días después…**_

En la cima de una colina se podía ver una persona observando alrededor en señal de algun enemigo

-No hay nada aquí-

Un erizo azul llego a la colina deteniéndose a lado

-No hay nadie en ningún lado, sigamos y esperemos que alguien no haya sido capturado-hablo hacia a una chica albina y ojos rosas quien asintió con la cabeza antes de irse de ahí.

En otro lugar específicamente en una selva. Una muchacha rubia de inmensos ojos verdes esperaba que un pokemon y su compañero regresaran para seguir y encontrar a algún Smash antes que sea capturado por Omega.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabían que en algún lado, encontrarían a nuevos personajes que la ayudarían en su mision:Derrotar a Omega antes que destruya todas las dimensiones existentes.

_Continuara…._

_Lo se, lose muy corto e hice lo mejor posible que fuera mas largo pero bueno. No se enojen copnmigo TwT_

¿Todavía tiene futuro este fic? Eso espero solo ustedes sabrán

_YA NO ACEPTO OC'S SOLO LOS QUE ALCANZARON APARECERAN MAS ADELANTE EN ESTE FIC. PERO AHORA SI CONTESTAN BIEN LA PREGUNTA APARECERÁ EL GANADOR EN EL TERCER CAPITULO:_

_En super smash 64 y melee iba aparecer un personaje, pero por 2 razones no pudo. Díganme quien es el personaje y las razones el por que no apareció. Tienen hasta la próxima semana para que contesten_

_A otra cosa mas, necesito que me den 6 ataques su descripción y su Smash final la agregare a la historia, los que escogieron Polemon escojan 3 pokemon de cualquier región que ustedes quieran si quieren agreguen a un pokemon legendario._

_**Ahora los comentarios:**_

_**Bowser3000000**_: Felicidades por entrar, pero necesito que describas un poco mas la apariencia física ya que como deje de ver hace mucho tiempo Fairy Tail, ya no me acuerdo mucho y mas si tengo muchas cosas en mente- Perdón por las molestias.

_**Haibaku Ishida**_: Que bien que entraste, perdonanos en no poder enviarte review tenemos cosas por hacer y aparte que sali de vacaciones. Lo Bakugan no te preocupes a mi también fue que era muy trillado e intente agregarlo, sin embargo Ryu no me dejo, dice que eran muchas dimensiones y tenemos que acomodarlos, pero nos gusta este anime.*w*

**Sakura-sparda: **Gracias por el cumplido y espero que te siga gustando. Dime que personaje es y entrara con mucho gusto a esta loca historia.

_**Guest: **_Te pondré 02 ya que hay otra persona con el mismo nombre. Lo de Hitman Reborn fue inesperado ya que me gusta mucho ese anime.

_** : **_aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón por la demora.

_**Guest: **_Te pondremos Guest 01 ya que hay otro. Todo este bien solo necesito la apariencia física y los ataques.

_**Animeseris: **_Esta todo en orden solo necesito la dimensión en la que estas. Y lo de posdata. No te preocupes no fue largo además fue genial lo de las "victimas recurrentes".

_**LaylaDarkness: **_Si quieres pueden salir los dos no te preocupes.

**¿Review? OwO (ojos de cochorrito)**


	3. Capitulo 2-La maverick hunter

_**Perdon , perdón, perdón no he podido subir este capitulo por muchísimos problemas y hasta ahorita he podido hacerlo. **_

_**2.-La Maverick hunter**_

_**Bosque**_

Dentro de ese lugar, específicamente en el corazón, se encontraban caminando un erizo azul y una muchacha de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello largo color blanco que llegaba hasta la cintura amarrado en una cola de caballo baja y ojos rosados. Viste un armazón rojo con detalles blancos y negros, hombreras eran esféricos blancas con la insignia G en su hombro derecho una falda corta metálica hasta las rodillas abierta de adelante color rojo, la falda era sujetada por un cinturón blanco y en su cabeza tenia una diadema con una gema verde en el centro.

-¡¿Cuando terminara este maldito bosque?!-se quejo Sonic a todo pulmón, espantando por esa acción, a los animales que estaban cerca de ellos y a su compañera.

-¡Llevamos diez días en este lugar y lo único que hemos encontrado son mangos! ¡Estoy harto!- tirando al suelo la fruta.

-Sonic no tires el mango, yo también estoy harta, pero es la única comida que tenemos-Regaño la ojirosa al erizo mientras recogía la fruta y la guardaba en una pequeña mochila de color rosa.

-No entiendo Gamma el por que estas tan tranquila, me estoy volviéndome loco, no hemos encontrado a ningún Smash en ningún lado y tu estas tan fresca.

La albina suspiro cansada por los reclamos de su primer amigo, se acerco y le dio un zape para que este tranquilo.

-No te quejes, estoy muy segura que saldremos de este lugar que tanto odias.

El erizo iba a reprochar por el golpe que le dio su amiga, pero escucharon un ruido muy fuerte delante de ellos.

-¿Pero que es eso?

-_P_arece que hemos encontrado aun Smash Sonic y esta en peligro ¡Vamos!

Corriendo a toda velocidad-bueno Sonic se adelanto ya que es muy rapido- en dirección en donde estaba esa persona.

"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde"-pensó preocupada Gamma, ya que había enemigos nuevos muy poderosos.

_**Darubya**_

En una dimensión que parecía que estuviera en el espacio y en medio de ella se alzaba una imponente torre de color rojo con detalles oscuros y en su alrededor había asteroides gigantescos. Dentro de esa torre Omega veía con una sonrisa sádica a sus dos prisioneros, quienes estaban en una celda en forma esférica de energía espectral.

-¿Como se encuentran mis queridos invitados?- pregunto con burla Omega y en su mano una copa de contenido extraño.

-Eres un maldito Omega, si pudiera salir de aquí te encerraríamos de nuevo-saludo Master a la sombra.

-Que maleducado eres Masty, yo que los he traído a mi humilde hogar para que vean como destruyo a sus esperanzas en frente de sus ojos y tú me contestas así, que malo-Dijo dramáticamente con un pañuelo de papel fingiendo limpiarse sus ojos e inesperadamente empezó a reírse sin emoción alguno, mientras le lanzaba su copa a las celdas de las manos.

-Deberías estar cómodo como tu querido hermano Crazy-señalo al frente de Master a la mano loca que no se movía y tenia manchas negras en su cuerpo.

-¡Que le hiciste Omega!

-¿Yo? Nada más le di solo mi amor Masty y tú pronto lo recibirás-

De su mano derecho reunió energía maligna y empezó acercarse a la mano líder, estaba a unos centímetros de tocarlo, pero fue interrumpido por otra ser que se presento en las mazmorras acompañada de Tabuu. Se acerco y se arrodillo:

-Mi gran señor, hemos localizado la ubicación de un Smash en un bosque y he mandado aun grupo de Chains para que lo capturen y lo traigan aquí.-hablo

-Bien hecho X, pero siento que me estas ocultando algo ¿no es cierto?-pregunto serio Omega, mientras miraba por encima del hombro al mencionado.

X por un momento dudo en decirle a su amo, pero era mejor hacerlo si no quería que lo castigara por ocultarlo esa información.

-Si señor, también hemos detectado dos energías acercándose deprisa al primero, dos de ellos tienen el símbolo Smash lo que significa que son los que estaban en la mansión y la otra es desconocida. Sin embargo, se presume que es una salvadora enviada por alguien muy poderoso como usted.

Omega entrecerró los ojos y florecía una sonrisa psicópata, esa era la presencia de una de esas dos mujeres que sintió hace horas cuando llego a su mundo, habían pasado dos días que habían desaparecido misteriosamente y ahora podía esperar hasta que ellas se reunieran y empezaría todo la diversión. Al ver esa reacción, la mano se pregunto el por que reaccionaria así el por eso.

_**Bosque**_

Un muchacho con un armazón de color azul era atacado por un grupo de que tenían forma de caballeros medievales negros, con ojos rojos, como armas espadas con el mismo color que sus armaduras y en su espalda tenían como una especie de cadenas doradas-iguales que capturo Tabuu a Master-.

Megaman se defendía con todo lo que tenia, pero era superado por mucho por esos seres llamados Chains. Unos de ellos agarro del brazo a un muy cansado Maverick Hunter y luego lo azoto al primer árbol cerca de la batalla. Por el impacto Megaman se desmayo, viendo que su objetivo no se movia, los caballeros lo cargaron y el líder del grupo abrió una puerta dimensional en forma de una estrella de diez picos.

Estando a unos metros de entrar al portal, un rayo azul golpeo a los que llevaba al castaño y se lo llevo al otro extremo del bosque.

-Que bueno que llegue a tiempo Megaman. No te preocupes te protegeremos- aseguro Sonic al dejarlo recostado en el pasto.

-Te encontramos erizo ¿pensaste que podrías escaparte de nosotros?- dijo el Chain burlon cuando los alcanzaron-tenemos ordenes de llevarnos al Reploiid, aunque-miro de arriba abajo a Sonic-tu también estas en la lista de llevarte en presencia del Amo. Ríndete por las buenos o tenderemos que hacerlo por las malas.- Aseguro con maldad el Chain levantando su espada amenazándolo.

-Eso quiero verlo, estúpida pila de chatarra-dijo Sonic en posición de defensa.

-¡Ataquen!

Los caballeros se lanzaron en contra del ojiverde y antes de llegar a rozarlo, detrás de el salió de los arbustos una sombra con ojos rosados saco una espada laser de su falda y realizaba un ataque.

-¡Victoria creciente!

Al caer con elegancia al suelo Gamma y guardar su arma en su lugar, los Chains se convirtieron en cenizas de color purpura que fueron desaparecieron.

-¿Estas bien Sonic?- pregunto Gamma acercarcandose, ahora en vez de tener su tiara , tenia un casco era curvo rodeada por una leve cornamenta que estaba una un cristal verde en su frente.

-Por supuesto que si, aun cuando no hubieras llegado pude haberlos derrotados-dijo Sonic con arrogancia en pose "soy alguien muy cool y nadie me puede derrotar".

Ignorando por un momento a su amigo azul, Gamma se agacho para inspeccionar a Megaman y pudo ver que necesitaba curarse lo más rápido posible.

-Tenemos que irnos y rápido, hemos reunido suficientes tomates que podemos darle uno para que se recupere, además ellos no se rinden fácilmente vendrán con amigos y será mas difícil la pelea y llevar a Megaman a un lugar seguro.

Por unos momentos el ojiazul entreabrió sus ojos y solo pudo ver la cara de cierto Reploid rojo.

-Z-zero-murmuro antes de perder la conciencia nuevamente

-¿Quien es Zero?-pregunto confundida Gamma

La muchacha ayudo a Sonic a cargar al desmayado en su espalda y empezaron a caminar rápido, pero Gamma tenía un pensamiento acerca del castaño al mirarlo por un momento antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante.

-"Siento que lo conozco a un lado ¿pero donde?"

_**En otro lugar**_

Un hombre alto, con una gabardina roja y una gran espada en su espalda, caminaba con Marth en un castillo en medio de la nada.

-¿Estas seguro que este es el camino para salir de aquí? Princeso-pregunto un tanto cansado el hombre, el princeso, digo, el príncipe tuvo el centésimo tic nervioso al escuchar esa palabra que lo tenía harto.

-Por centésima vez mi nombre es Marth, podrías ser tan amable de no llamarme así señor Dante-

-Si claro, lo que tú digas Princeso-

El peliazul tuvo ganar de sacar a Falchion para darle su merecido al albino, pero recordó que ahora no era el momento de una pelea así que se trago el enojo y empezó a contar mentalmente del uno hasta el infinito.

_**Praderas**_

Cerca de ahí se encontraba la soberana de Hyrule junto con un muchacho de cabello castaño un poco largo y desordenado, ojos cafés, delgado, tiene un gorro negro, lentes redondos, bufanda color azul encima de una camisa negra de manga larga, pantalón y tenis. Zelda se encontraba exhausta por caminar por mucho tiempo y no haber descansado para encontrar una señal de algún amigo Smash cerca de ella. Se sentó en el pasto y su compañero hizo lo mismo, disfrutaba el silencio que había, pero Jin sabia perfectamente que tarde o temprano aparecerían los Poligons para atraparlos. Tenía que estar alerta para protegerla.

_**Torre**_

Dentro estaba un Luigi asustadizo y un entrenador Palemón de cabello castaño, ojos rojos, camisa y pantalón azul, camiseta semitransparente blanca. Explorando ese lugar, cada vez que escuchaba un rayo de afuera se escondía detrás de su amigo.

-No te asuste Luigi, es solo un rayo-intento tranquilizar el joven de nombre Haibaku al plomero verde, pero sin éxito, eL bigotón negó con la cabeza temblando.

-No puedo controlarlo, este lugar y los rayos son una muy mala combinación-confeso Luigi

-Esta bien, intenta estar cerca de mi, pero aun me sigo preguntando en como llegaste a la torre de los Unknows y el porque esta tormenta no para- pegunto confundido Haibaku, mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo.

_**Ruinas antiguas**_

Estaban cerciorando si había algún enemigo cerca una muchacha muy guapa de Cabello corto de una combinación (descoralización) entre rubio ceniza y rosado, tiene ojos rojos. Viste con una camisa blanca sin tirantes con un logotipo de una cruz negra, short, guantes y botas altas color negro, y una bufanda roja y Pikachu.

Lynette tenía sus dos pistolas listas para disparar si algo no cuadraba bien en el ambiente, alver que estaban a salvo suspiro aliviada. Ellos estaban muy agotados por esos seres que eran parecidos a los luchadores de sumo que no los dejaban en paz.

-Pika Pika Pika pi (toma esto Lyne)-dijo a su lenguaje pokemon la ratita amarilla a la cazarecompensas, mientras con su naricita pachoncita rodaba un melocotón hacia ella.

-Gracias Pikachu-agradecio la castaña a tiempo que acariciaba la cabecita, haciendo que Pikachu se dejara querer.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí? Desde hace días solo hemos encontrado poca comida, muchos de ellos y no ayuda mucho esta niebla densa" pensó molesta intentando ver el cielo.

-Bueno no debo quejarme tanto, tengo una adorable compañía-susurro sonrojada, levanto a su pequeño amigo y junto cachete con cachete con el pokemon eléctrico.

"!Kyaaaa! eres extremadamente lindo"

_**Bosque**_

Regresando con Sonic y Gamma. Se habían adelantado mucho de donde derrotaron a los Chains y ahora la albina había creado una fogata para que estuvieran calientitos, mientras que Sonic le daba un tomate a Megaman.

- Ya esta curado nuestro amigo robot Gamma.

La nombrada se acerco gateando hacia ellos y fue se sentó a lado de su amigo puntiagudo.

-Bien hecho, pensé que te confundirías con un melocotón con un tomate erizo.

-Se que soy despistado, pero no tanto y ni me recuerdes esa vez-comento con un puchero y un poquito avergonzado.

La ojirosa se fue acercándose lentamente al rostro dormido del Reploid e intento recordar el por que cuando lo ve se siente feliz y tiene ganas de llorar.

En los sueños del castaño, se encontraba en un lugar que era de color blanco y observo que al frente estaba una silueta muy familiar para el y solo pudo escuchar que le decía:

"Abre tus ojos Megaman"

Despertando por completo se levanto abruptamente golpeándose en la cabeza con alguien.

-¡Auch! eso dolió mucho-lloriqueo Gmma en modo chibi tocándose la frente que tenia un gran chichón.

-Lo siento mucho señorita- dijo Megaman disculpándose con la albina, quien tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. El ojiazul volteo por todos lados, para saber que paso con los que lo atacaron.

-Los derrotamos si eso quieres saber- comento Sonic al adivinar lo que estaba pensando el

-¿Sonic? ¿Qué paso con los demas?-pregunto preocupado

El ojiverde le conto todo lo que paso con el después de que Omega los desapareciera, en como conoció a Gamma y cuando lo encontraron.

-Comprendo

Con eso se puso triste su primer día en la mansión y termino muy mal. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y lo rompió Gamma:

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto extrañada a Megaman, quien se ha quedado mirándola durante un rato.

-Gamma, ¿verdad?

-Si

-Tú ¿eres una Reploid como yo, cierto?

-Correcto-respondió feliz, confundiendo mas a los presentes-no era obvia jejeje..

-¿Pero como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Para serte sincera no recuerdo nada sobre mi, ni el porque estoy aquí Solo recuerdo mi nombre y en como conocí a Sonic..

-Tienes amnesia…- susurro el ojiazul y dijo lo que pensó en ese momento-Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco y es mi mejor amigo

-Zero ¿verdad?-se sorprendió Megaman al saber eso ella, antes de preguntar la muchacha se adelanto- dijiste ese nombre antes de quedar inconsciente.

Unos ruidos se escucharon cerca de donde estaban ellos y supieron que habían llegado los refuerzos de esos tipos.

-Megaman ¿puedes pelear?-pregunto seria mientras sacaba lentamente su espada laser.

-Por supuesto que si-cambiando su mano en un cañón

-Es el momento de patear algunos traseros- murmuro emocionado el erizo apretando sus puños.

Muñecos con rostros demoniacos , se lanzaron en contra de los Smashes y estos respondieron atacándolos.

-¡V-crescent!

Gamma salta en el aire y girando mientras ataca a los Dolls, el sable crea una media luna, destruyéndolos.

Sonic se sostiene con las manos y patea con los pies a los Dolls lanzándolos en el aire y los desaparece con su Torbellino.

Megaman no la tenia fácil aun disparando con su Mega Buster a los muñecos malignos, ellos resistían como si no les pegara.

-¡Rayos!

El erizo y la Reploid escucharon que su amigo estaba en peligro y con el asentimiento de ambos acudieron ayudarlo.

-¡Sonic hagámoslo!

El ojiverde se convierte en una esfera, gira en si mismo por unos momentos y empieza a tener un brillo muy fuerte, momento que Gamma sabia que estaba listo.

-¡Chain Rod!

Convirtió su G-Saber en un latigo de energía, rodeo a su amigo cubriéndolo por completo confundiendo mas al los Dolls.

-¿Crees que con eso nos derrotaras?-se burlo uno de ellos, por respuesta la albina sonrió con burla.

-¡Rodada híper espectacular!

Alzando el mango y con todo lo arrojo con fuerza hacia ellos, con cada golpe que daba los muñecos desaparecían por completo. Al estar solos pudieron suspirar aliviados al ver que todo salió bien.

-Por fin -dijo la reploid contenta y al mismo tiempo satisfecha.

-¿Por que no pude derrotarlos?-pregunto un muy molesto Megaman

-Es por que no has podido hacer tu Smash final- levanto la mirada encontrándose con el erizo con los brazos en su cintura-cuando hagas eso podrás sin ninguna dificultad a nuestros enemigos. Nosotros estábamos en tu misma situación y cuando lo logramos fue mas fácil.- aseguro con una gran sonrisa Sonic.

-Entiendo, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué se llama ese ataque?

La reploid bufo molesta y le contesto:

-Bueno se iba llamar Rodada veloz, pero aquí mi querido amigo-señalando a Sonic con la mirada- quiso poner ese nombre tan largo.

Guardaba su sable laser y con una mirada rápida Megaman pudo fijarse bien que su arma era identica que la de su amigo Zero

"¿Qué raro?"

-¡Oye suena genial!-se quejo con un puchero nuestro amigo bromista,

-Claro Sonic ,claro-dijo sarcástica Gamma con la intención de pelear, Megaman tenia una gran gota en la cabeza al ver que sus ahora compañeros y amigos, se peleaban por el nombre de un ataque. Antes de poder empezar a discutir, una puerta dorada con rayos de luz apareció misteriosamente en medio de ellos-

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto desconfiado el reploid

-Significa que podremos salir de este maldito bosque ¡Yuju!-festejo nuestro erizo favorito

-¿Por que lo dices?-preguntaron al unisonó los Reploid

Así les conto a los dos lo que significaba la puerta que apareció.

-Entiendo así que con esto podremos ir a buscar a los demás Smashes que están en diferentes partes-compendio Gamma mirando a sus amigos-Bien entonces entremos.

Abrieron la puerta y una corriente de aire absorbió a los personajes, dando vueltas y vueltas que empezaron a marearse a dos de ellos-

-¡Se me olvido decirles que esto sucede cada vez que entramos!-grito a todo pulmón Sonic divertido, ya que no lo dijo apropósito para molestarlos.

-¡Sonic, eres un idiota!

-¡Sonic me las pagaras! ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!-

Fueron las últimas palabras de enojo de los Maverick Hunters, antes que la puerta se cerrara.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Omake**_

_En un castillo con muchísima luz se encontraba una sombra viendo en una esfera de cristal a los cuatro personajes misteriosos._

_-Han aparecido la Maverick hunter durmiente, el Hijo demonio, la cazarecompensas y el chico con el poder de fuego..Faltan más seres que lograran derrotar a Omega y regresar la paz en el Multiuniverso ¿No es así sensei?-pregunto segura una muchacha muy bonita a una persona acostada en una cama dormido._

_**En el próximo capitulo les diremos quien es el ganador de la pregunta que hice, y espero que sigan leyendo este fic atrasado e intentaremos no atrasarnos tanto. Bye bye X3**_


	4. Aviso

_**Aviso**_

Vengo a informar que esta semana no subí el otro capitulo por esperar a que algunos lectores que dejaron los Oc`s dejaran otro review para que me dijeran que aparecí de nuevo y esas cosa. Pero veo que algunos ya no se acordaran o ya no quieren seguir el fic, no los culpamos ya que somos responsables de que sucediera eso. No significa que no aparecerán los Oc de los que no comentaron, al contrario, aparecerán. Les prometo que subiremos el tercer capitulo la próxima semana sin falta.

El ganador de la pregunta que hice hace mucho era Guest02, pero al no ver su review será descartada y el primero que mande el review aparecerá en el cuarto capitulo, solo me tiene que decir con cual equipo quiere estar con Gamma o con el Oc que es mio y hará su aparición en la semana que viene.

Esperenos x3.

Para _**Bowser3000: **_Me alegro que te hayas acordado de nuestro fic y te pregunto que aun quieres participar en Universe. Si es así podrías ser mas especifico con tu Oc, por favor.


	5. 3-La guerrera, el espadachín, el ninja

_**Holis soy Bloody y se que prometimos subir el capitulo la semana pasada, pero tuvimos que re escribirlo nuevamente por que no me convenció mucho y la hicimos mas largo. !Disfrutenlo! nwn**_

**2.-La guerrera, el espadachín, el ninja, la bolita rosada, el deku y la princesa estelar**

En una selva oscura, se encontraba una muchacha alta, delgada, piel morena, cabello corto y rubio con unos adornos en el. Vistiendo un top, short pequeño, guantes largos que llegan hasta más arriba de los codos, botas largas hasta la mitad de los muslos de color crema claro con detalles dorados, un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo y en el otro brazo un tatuaje en forma de cierto medallón espiritual. En la frente tenia una especie de gema en la frente de color rojo, parada con los ojos cerrados y un tic nervioso, lo que significaba que estaba molesta.

-Se están tardando mucho, se que están buscando comida, pero ya pasaron tres horas y me preocupa que aparezca un enemigo cuando no este con ellos- hablo la ojiverde hacia la nada, pareciera que no había nadie con ella, sin embargo, no estaba completamente sola.

"No se preocupe Colossus-san, Lloyd-san y Greninja son muy fuertes para que algunos de ellos los derroten" dijo una voz infantil tímida y muy adorable en la mente de la rubia.

-Lo se Leaf-chan, lo se y no necesitan de mi ayuda para derrotarlos, pero es mejor estar juntos para no tener ningún obstáculo en nuestro viaje

Suspiro un poco cansada, sabía perfectamente que ellos sabían cuidarse solos, sin embargo presentía que era mejor alcanzarlos y por si acaso encontrar a alguien antes que Omega los atrape.

Saco entre sus ropas una mascara de color café, ojos amarillos y arriba de la cabeza había tres hojas un poco grande.

Apunto de empezar a caminar, por unos segundos vio una cosa que le llamo la atención de la morena, fue hacia la dirección donde algo resplandecía intensamente y descubrió estaba un charco con una inmensa flor de loto, encontró dentro de ella una piedra que tenia una forma de magatama.

-¿Que es esto?-se pregunto la rubia al agarrar ese pedazo de piedra que al hacerlo, el lago desvaneció como si hubiera sido una simple ilusión.

-Que extraño fue eso-comento Leaf al ver como desaparecía el lugar sin dejar rastro y observaba lo que recogió su amiga. Aun de ser de piedra brillaba con un aura blanca y después era de color verde claro.

Colossus sin decir una palabra guardo la magatama y se retiraron de ahí.

Dentro de ella pensaba la razón el por que se sentía rara, cuando hizo eso pudo tener visiones de un muchacho guapo de cabello castaño con una túnica junto con un gorro verde sonriéndole, al ver eso por unos momentos se sonrojo, pero luego sacudió su cabeza para olvidar eso y frunció el ceño no sabia el por que su corazón latió muy rápido por ese hombre. Ahora quería tener respuestas y lo conseguiría por las buenas o por las malas. Una parte de la rubia admitía que si era por la segunda se divertiría mucho.

-Además tengo que terminar algunos asuntos con el-susurro muy enojada Colossus.

Cerca de allí caminaban tranquilos un muchacho de piel blanca, cabello castaño aunque algo rebelde, ojos cafés con una gema azul en el dorso de una de sus manos. Y junto a el una especie pokemon con estilo ninja cargando unas frutas y uno que otro ítems curativos.

-Que buena suerte tenemos al encontrar estas cosas-grito entusiasmado el castaño al tiempo que se comía un melocotón-¿no lo crees Greninja?- le pregunto al pokemon quien solo asintió la cabeza, lo que hizo que el muchacho sacara la lengua. -Que aburrido eres, pero era de esperarse de ti-comento algo molesto.

-No te quejes Lloyd, aun cuando yo sea callado puedes platicar conmigo-dijo el ninja sorprendiendo a su amigo, era la primera vez que con el terminara una frase y no dijera "mmmh" o"Aja".

Estaban a punto de reunirse con su amiga, sino fuera que vieron que a unos pasos observaron a tres Carcahuevos atacando a una mujer muy bonita rubia, con un mechón de pelo tapando un ojo y vestido cyan, una estrella gordita a lado de ella y a una bolita con botas rojas. Y se notaba a lenguas que estaban perdiendo, aun cuando peleaban bien los desconocidos

No lo pensaron dos veces, guardando lo que recolectaron en un lugar seguro, Lloyd desenfundo sus dos espadas y el pokemon rana saltaba y con su hidrobomba destruía a uno de los huevos que estaban en modo gigante, mientras que el castaño lo destruía con su Demon Fang.

Estando solo el Carcahuevo vio que no les ganaría a los que llegaron rescatando a sus objetivos, tembló de miedo y empezó a huir como loco desesperado.

-¡No escaparas!-declaro Lloyd y con sus espadas intentaba golpearlo, pero era escurridizo y a punto de irse una lanza color vino con detalles plateados atravesó sin misericordia al enemigo desintegrándolo completamente.

-Sabia que tenia que estar con ustedes Lloyd-dijo Colossus saliendo detrás de un árbol, el mencionado sonrió mientras guardaba sus armas.

-Que bueno que viniste Colossus, pero llegaste tarde para la fiesta-sonriendo divertido el castaño, la susodicha tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

-No importa, será para la próxima.

_**Mara**_

Omega observaba en un trono hecho de huesos rojos el fracaso de sus secuaces al atrapar.

-Tsk, esos huevos no pueden atrapar a débiles ni siquiera son valientes que gente tengo en mi ejercito-hablo molesto a tiempo que rompía con sus manos un cráneo que momentos antes devoraba. Sintió una presencia acercándose sin embargo no se inmuto ya conocía quien era.

-Que bueno que hayas llegado Majora, ¿disfrutaste tu viaje?-cometo volteándose con una mascara en forma de corazón flotando y de ella salían unos tentáculos rojos y largos que llegaban al suelo.

-No tanto, sabes que gracias a tus estúpidos sirvientes perdí a mi títere y tengo que estar así.

-Para que te quejas, si ese Skull kid ya esta viejo para que te hayas apoderado de el nuevamente, por mi que bueno que este muerto a manos de ese maldito gerudo así te vez mas atemorizante.-dijo aburrido la sombra mientras se acercaba a la mascara y lo empujaba para que mirara en el gigante bola de cristal morado a los guerreros.-pero por mala suerte no pudiste traerme hasta a mi a Ganondorf hubiera sido bueno que aceptara mi propuesta. Lastima que su orgullo de rey del mal era mas alto que mi trato, será para la próxima y esta vez será mi comida. Majora quédate aquí y ve mi próximo ataque.

_**Selva**_

-Gracias por ayudarnos.-agradeció una voz muy dulce, el castaño volteo y era la mujer junto con la bolita rosada y la estrella gordita a lado.-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Soy Colossus mucho gusto.

-Soy Lloyd Irving encantado de conocerlos

-Greninja.

-Soy la princesa Rosalina y este es mi amigo Destello- se presento la ojiazul junto con la pequeña pachoncita estrella que hizo un ruidito muy kawai afirmando lo dicho de su princesa.

Asintió con la cabeza Lloyd y su mirada se fijo a la bolita rosada con patas.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto interesado el espadachín

-Poyo-salto alegre y alzando sus adorables bracitos.

-¿Poyo? Que nombre tan raro.

La bolita negó con la cabeza y dijo nuevamente "Poyo" moviendo nuevamente sus bracitos frenéticamente

-No te entiendo-dijo el castaño jalando sus cabellos y lagrimones en sus ojos.

-Dime princesa…dijo una voz

-Llámame Rosalina, Colossus – interrumpió la rubia mirando con una sonrisa a la morena, quería que sus nuevos amigos la llamaran por su nombre y no siempre ""princesa" confundiendo a la ojiverde.

-Pero yo no le he preguntado nada

-¿Eh?

-Aquí-oyó una voz infantil, al agachar la mirada noto que detrás de las piernas de la guerrera se asomaba una especie de criatura de madera, ojos amarillos y como cabellos tres hojitas, la miraba con ojitos de ternura que hicieron sonrojar a la ojiazul.

-¡Que lindo es!-exclamo Rosalina e intento cargarlo, pero solo consiguió traspasarlo como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Que paso? Solo sucede cuando…

La morena asintió la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa de ella,impactando demasiado a la ojiazul.

-Entiendo…-con una sonrisa triste se agacho nuevamente a la criatura-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Bootler__mucho gusto-dijo el pequeño deku haciendo una reverencia, la mujer rio con suavidad por la ternura del deku.

-¿Sabes como se llama?-pregunto Leaf a Rosalina, quien negó.

-En todo este camino siempre ha dicho eso, he intentando saber que dice, pero no he podido descifrarlo-respondió un poquito avergonzada

-Entonces…dijo esperanzada Colossus

Todos los presentes -a excepción de Kirby que aun intentaba decirles su nombre-a Greninja, al sentir muchas miradas sobre el los miro y pensando lo que le dirían se adelanto.

-Yo tampoco le entiendo ya que no es un pokemon como yo-dijo el pokemon tipo agua

Los Smashes agacharon la mirada y un aura azul los rodeo al escuchar eso, creían que el pokemon ninja y la bolita kawai tenían una relación, Kirby viendo que todo lo que estaba haciendo era inútil y nunca lo iban a entender, miro a su alrededor para ver que lo podía ayudar y una gran sonrisa apareció en su boca a encontrar lo que buscaba.

Los presentes escucharon un ruido extraño y vieron que la bolita adorable escribía en el suelo con un palo su nombre, todos estuvieron atentos mientras el hacia su trabajo.

Y

-Kirby así te llamas-compendio el ojicafe.

Asintiendo con la cabeza siguió haciendo lo suyo ahora dibujaba todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

-Quieres decir que un ser destruyo tu hogar, que mando a tus amigos fuera de tu alcance y como conociste a Rosalina y Destello-entendió Greninja observando lo que intento decir el guerrero estelar.

-¡Poyo! (¡Si!)

-Viendo como esta la situación no estarán solos en su búsqueda ya que nosotros tenemos la misma misión.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rosalina

-Si una voz me dijo que tenia que encontrar personas y salvarlas de alguien llamado como se llama ay !Ya no me acuerdo!-dijo Lloyd jalándose sus cabellos.

-Omega así se llama.

-Exacto gracias por ayudarme Colossus.

-De nada.

Antes de seguir con la charla ya que un portal oscuro apareció y dentro de el salieron Gramius, Chains y Carcahuevos, listos para atacarlos.

-Bien, bien vinieron para patearles sus traseros-dijo Lloyd sacando sus espadas, Greninja, Kirby y Rosalina se pusieron en posición defensiva, mientras que con Colossus…

-¡Es hora de pelear Leaf-chan!

-¡Como usted diga Colossus-san!

Sacando la misma mascara y al ponérsela un brillo blanco segó momentáneamente a todos y cuando se disipo, en lugar de la mujer estaba un deku con el cabello rubio corto, un short, guantes y botas de color crema y la gema en la frente.

_**Mara**_

-¿Qué sucedió con la mocosa que estaba ahí?-pregunto X al ver lo sucedido, no llevaba mucho tiempo al reunirse con su amo y con la mascara.

-Jajajaja-empezo a reírse desjuiciadamente, pero su mirada decía otra cosa estaba muy furioso, al no vigilarla cuando entro en su juego, por ese maldito mocoso, no pudo impedir que ella obtuviera eso y tener un plan de respaldo para destruirlo.- esa maldita gerudo tiene la mascara deku, aun cuando sea débil puede convertirse en un dolor de cabeza. Además Majora, si ese maldito infante mas adelante sea un problema para mis planes, ten por seguro que te arrepentirás de haberlo asesinado solo por diversión en Termina ¿Te quedo claro?

-Como el agua.

-X ¿como esta nuestra prisionera? Bueno la que te dio vida, creo que se llama Ciel ¿no?

Solo escuchar su nombre, Copy X hizo una mueca de enojo, por culpa de esa maldita y de ese reploid llamado Zero destruyeron su paraíso.

-Bien-dijo entredientes, pensando que no lo necesitaría para mas X decidió irse, pero Omega lo detuvo.

- Y antes que te vayas ¿No ha llegado todavía Sigma?

-Aun no, pero estoy seguro que llegara con los demás en unas horas.

-Excelente-dijo con suma alegría mientras que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

_**Selva**_

Los viajeros se lanzaron en contra de los esbirros de Omega. Comenzando a si una nueva batalla.

-¡Nueces deku!

Colossus lanzo sus nueces inmovilizando a casi a todos los Carcahuevos, mientras tanto Lloyd…

-¡Huracán trust!

Uniendo fuerzas, Colossus y Lloyd pudieron derrotar a tres Carcahuevos, Greninja utilizaba sombra vil a uno de los Gramius, Rosalina atacaba a los restantes con su Tiro Destello y Trozos de estrella mientras que Kirby golpeaba con su *break dance a los Chains.

Peo cada vez que los destruían aparecían más, eso no le agrado mucho Greninja y vio a lo lejos que Kirby tenia serios problemas con unos Chains. Antes que pudiera hacer algo por el la bolita rosada abrió mucho su boca y empezó absorbe a los caballeros medievales.

Parecía que cuando hizo eso, el guerrero de Dreamland pensó que podría copiar las habilidades de los Chains, pero se desilusiono al no tener éxito. Sin que se fijara el pokemon rana intuyo la razón el por que lo hizo y fue directo hacia su amigo rosado lanzando lejos a los Chains con su Hidrobomba.

-Oye absórbeme-dijo el ninja antes de utilizar su Sombra vil a sus enemigos quienes retrocedieron mas, Kirby se sorprendió al oír eso, negó con la cabeza y salto encima del pokemon utilizando su cuchilla derrotando a uno de los Chains. Ante la negativa respuesta, el pokemon se molesto demasiado la tenia un plan y esa bola rosada no lo destruiría solo por que si. Para su suerte tenia un as bajo la manga y esta vez no se negaría Kirby.

-¡Hazlo o de lo contrario no te daré de nuestra comida!-declaro furioso el ninja, ante eso cualquiera lo haría si lo prohíben comer, para el comer era algo sagrado mas que dormir y hacer competencias de quien comía mas con su inseparable amigo Yoshi

Abrió su boca tan grande y absorbió a Greninja no duro mucho ya que salió de el y vieron expectantes como kirby tenia en su cabeza un sombrero con la imagen idéntica del pokemon acuático.

-¡Poyo! (Ahora estoy listo para la pelea)

De ahora en adelante podía utilizar las técnicas de la rana y estando seguro, lanzo de entre sus manos un Hidrobamba no muy fuerte, pero que pudo destruir sin ningún problema a los Chains restantes.

_**Lotis**_

En ese místico lugar, la misteriosa joven observaba todo en un espejo gigante de forma circular flotante.

-Aun cuando den todo no los derrotaran, espero que mi sensei no me regañe por utilizar parte de mi poder para ayudarlos-de su mano lanzo dos rayos multicolor que entraron en el espejo.

-Buena suerte chicos.

_**Selva**_

Durante la batalla, inesperadamente apareció una Bola Smash en medio de los Gramius, quienes al ver eso intentaron destruirla con su destello de oscuridad, sin embargo, la bola era muy rápida y esquivaba los rayos sin ningún problema.

-¡Esas malditas cosas quieres destruir la Bola Smash!-grito Lloyd al ver lo que estaba planeando hacer sus enemigos, mientras sacaba de la pelea otro Carcahuevo.

Colossus lanzaba Nueces deku a algunos Chains paralizándolos cuando paso entre los caballeros pudo darle un puñetazo al ítem, el cual reboto por el golpe y fue adonde estaba cerca de Kirby, quien por el momento pude ver que no estaba lejos le dio con su mazo alejándolo demasiado al alcance de los demás.

-Rayos no puedo acercarme-murmuro Greninja al atacar a uno de esas cosas con su Hidrobomba.

Destello pudo divisar a la Bola y se lo hizo saber a Rosalina, quien al escuchar lo que dijo su fiel compañero, con todas sus fuerzas arrojo a Destello directo a la esfera. Gracias a eso la rompió y la ojiazul fue rodeada por un aura multicolor y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color dorado. Al ver ese momento los Smashes festejaron felices ya que su amiga logro obtenerlo.

-¡Poyo! (¡Bien hecho chicos!)

-¿Ahora que hago?-pregunto confundida la princesa al no saber que tenia que hacer para utilizarlo

Los enemigos vieron esa oportunidad y se lanzaron en contra de ella, Colossus pudo ver a tiempo eso y se lo hizo saber.

-¡Rosalina debes concentrar todo tu poder y expulsarlo!

-¡Super estrella!

Escuchando ese consejo de parte de su amiga, Rosalina creo una estrella gigante y de ella salen muchas estrellas pequeñitas que golpearon sin misericordia a todos los esbirros de Omega. La gran estrella empezó a crecer de manera que reunió a los que quedaban en el centro y estando de color rojo exploto desapareciendo por completo a los enemigos.

Estando ya a salvo los Smashes, Rosalina se desplomo asustando mucho a Destello, por suerte antes de caer Lloyd la sustuvo y la cargo en sus brazos.

-Esla primera vez que utiliza la Smash final ¿verdad Kirby?

-Poyo (Si)

-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes Destello estará bien, para la próxima podrá soportar el poderosos poder de la bola.

-Discúlpenme por ser por el momento una carga-dijo la ojiazul a los demás.

-No se preocupe usted no lo es y nunca lo será a todos nos sucedió cuando utilizamos el Smash final, es mejor que olvide eso y descanse un rato.-comento Colossus-estando ya su apariencia normal-a la princesa, quien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Antes de seguir con la plática y relajarse un poco mas, Greninja vio que unos polvos morados se estaban uniéndose tomando forma de algo muy extraño y gigantesco

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto el pokemon siniestro, ganándose la mirada de sus compañeros, al fijarse la morena supo al instante lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Chicos tenemos que irnos y rápido! ¡La peste morada esta uniéndose y debemos estar en un lugar mas el tamaño significa algo muy malo esta por venir! ¡De prisa!-comenzando a correr a gran velocidad. Al principio no entendieron los Smashes, pero viendo el rostro serio de la ojiverde corrieron desesperados para alcanzarla, algo que debían admitir era que Colossus era muy rápida-no tanto como Sonic o Fox-.

La gran sombra abrió sus ojos rojos lanzando un grito que se escucho en todo el lugar, alarmando a los viajeros ahora si estaban en serios problemas. Estando ya cerca de la laguna se pusieron en posición de ataque esperando al que tendrían que derrotar si es que querían vivir todavía.

El ser aterrizo asustando un poco mas a los guerreros al ver que era realmente grande pero lo que preocupo Leaf era que lo conocía perfectamente.

- Odolwa.

"¿Lo conoces?"

-Si es el que secuestro a la princesa e hizo que culparan al mono por lo que hizo,-recordando la morena que lo dijo algunos días después de encontrarlo- pero su apariencia es diferente- ahora su cuerpo era color morado con detalles azules, la mascara era amarilla con rastros rojos, la espada y escudo eran un poco mas largos de lo que eran antes.

-Veremos si ese gigantón nos puede derrotar-declaro Greninja al arrojar un Shuriken de agua, pero la sorpresa para el pokemon es que su Shuriken no le hizo nada y que entro al cuerpo de Odolwa preocupándose los demás.

-Creo amigos que estamos jodidos-dijo preocupada Colossus, al escuchar esa palabra Rosalina no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca pensó que la morena pudiera decir esas cosas.

-Jejeje, cuando dice eso Colossus es que esta muy preocupada o furiosa-explico el espadachín a la princesa antes de esquivar un ataque del gigante.-Aun cuando sea grande podremos con el.

_**Desierto**_

En esa dimensión nuestro adorado y rudo espía caminaba con cara de deshidratado, era de esperarse si había un sol de los mil demonios, llevaba días en no encontrar una salida, sus compañeros fueron a buscar agua, se habían ido como hace tres horas y como no era una persona paciente fue a buscarlos, grave error. Ahora no podía seguir y estaba a punto de desmayarse, sino fuera que algunos metros de el, encontró un oasis.

Y lo mas inesperado, ni en sus sueños mas húmedos que en ese lugar del paraíso estaban ni mas y nada menos que Samus con un traje de baño que no dejaba mucha la imaginación y resaltaba provocativamente sus grandes atributos.

-¡Snake bombón ven conmigo!- dijo la ojiazul levantando una mano saludándolo y con mucha sensualidad la caza recompensas.

Con ver ese cuerpazo y ese llamado, misteriosamente su estado mejoro demasiado y corriendo a gran velocidad superaría por mucho a Sonic.

A punto de llegar, salto como si su vida dependiera de ello, abrazo a la hermosa mujer y sin dejar de hacerlo la mira con lujuria y la rubia se sonrojo muchísimo.

-Oh Snake, cuando te conocí he esperado para este momento, que yo estuviera en tus fuertes y masculinos brazos, bésame amor mío.

Samus alzo su cara para que el la pudiera besar, no se lo dijeron dos veces y lentamente se fue acercando y casi rozaba los labios de su amada, sino fuera que algo lo golpeara en su cara y lo lanzara a varios metros.

-¡Que mierda te pasa maldito pervertido!-grito colérico un muchacho que usaba una armadura con hombreras, guanteletes, botas y casco color jade con dos cuernos de dragón oriental hechos en oro, la armadura de los pectorales es color plateados al igual que el taparrabos. Y casi se lanzaba contra el si su compañero no lo inmovilizara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me tardo unas horas para recolectar agua y tú intentas besarme, ten suerte que te tenga que reunirte con los otros de lo contrario te mataba aquí mismo estúpido enfermo mental. ¡Hijo de tu puta madre!

Gritaba a diestra y siniestra en contra de un Snake desmayado sin importar que le diera unas potentes patadas en su espalda.

_**Pov. Flaxion**_

Shulk y yo habíamos encontrado algunas cosas para aguantar de estar en este maldito de desierto de mierda, y estaba hablando con el tranquilamente.

-Oye Flaxion, mira quien esta delante de nosotros-interrumpió el chico rubio y señalo con el dedo a Snake corriendo con cara de un pervertido salido de un manicomio con la lengua afuera y sacando baba dejando rastros en la arena. Al ver el estado de el barbón, no sabia el porque pero sentía que corría un gran peligro.

-Que mierda le pa...-no pude terminar mi frase, por que el hombre que se esconde en una caja me abrazo como si quisiera quitar mi aire. Lo que me dio unos escalofríos de muerte fue que ese tarado levanto la trompa y lentamente se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios.

Eso si que no, no permitiría que ese espía me besara, esos labios le pertenecían a mi amada Ciel y reuniendo todo mi poder en mi puño derecho, pude propinarle un poderoso golpe, lo cual lo mande a comer arena.

Me dieron unas ganas de utilizar mi Shoryuzoha contra el y mandarlo permanentemente al mas allá, pero ese suertudo de Shulk me había sujetado mis brazos, bueno podía patearlo sin compasión. Eso me alegraba demasiado.

"¿Por que no fue el rubio la víctima? "Eso me preguntaba mientras descargaba mi furia hacia Snake. Ahora me importaba un pepino si no sobrevivía, juro que lo mataría con mis propias manos ahora mismo.

_**Fin pov. Flaxion**_

_**Yggdrasil**_

En ese místico lugar caminaban tranquilas cuatro personas una de ellas se parecía mucho a Marh solo que tenia el cabello mas largo y un antifaz ocultaba sus ojos y un aura misteriosa, la otra era una niña de trece años vistiendo un pantalón azul oscuro y una blusa blanca con negro y rojo, una flor roja en el pelo y zapatos negros. Junto con ellas iban Mario sin su gorro y Lucario con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos subiendo en este árbol, llevamos días escalando y no veo que estemos a la mitad-se quejo Mario y no era el único, el pokemon aun siendo tranquilo estaba cansado de no ver una salida pronto.-Si encontramos nuevamente con esos mamut no podre pelear sin mi gorro.

-Si es así tendrás que utilizar tus puños y no depender de tus ataques de fuego-dijo la mujer enmascarada mirando encima del hombro al plomero legendario.

-Tienes razón, pero me siento un estorbo al no poder derrotar a esos esbirros de Omega.

-Como lo dijo esa misteriosa voz tienes que utilizar tu Smash final para así noquear a esos monstruos molestos-dijo la niña fríamente.

-Mizuki, Lucina y yo nos encargaremos los Primidos armados mientras que tu atacas a los simples ¿de acuerdo Mario?

-Buena idea Lucario.

Y así siguieron con su intento de encontrar algo para salir de ese lugar conocido como"El árbol del universo".

_**Ragnarok**_

En esta estación espacial del mal había una batalla contra los modelos 3D, pero eran diferentes, su tamaño había crecido un poco, su piel era roja como la sangre y tenían el símbolo Smash de color morado y los que se defendían con todo era Samus y un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro hasta el hombro con un mechón pasando por encima del ojo izquierdo, ojos color gris, algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos, playera roja con una Z azul en el pecho, un saco a medio cerrar color gris oscuro, pantalones de mezclilla azules y converse rojos con blanco.

La caza recompensas estaba en modo Zero Suit y le daba una gran patada a un que tenia la apariencia de Capitan Falcon y el humano de nombre Leo disparaba con su pistola buster contra otro en forma de la soberana de Hyrule, antes que ella pudiera crear un ataque el azabache se hizo a un lado, después la agarro del brazo y la lanzo al suelo de acero. Inesperadamente los dos Smashes estaban rodeados de esos extraños seres que hicieron un ruido muy aterrador.

-Mierda si tuviera mi armadura no estaríamos tan jodidos-murmuro entre dientes la rubia intentando pensar en algo y esperaba la oportunidad de utilizar su látigo de energía, por suerte su compañero ya tenia algo en mente.

-Todavía no estamos jodidos Samus, aun podemos escapar de ellos.- contesto confiado Leo.

Cargo de energía en su buster y luego disparo en el suelo provocando una onda en todas las direcciones haciendo volar los monstruos desintegrándolos por completo, pero aun no podían festejar ya que podían reponerse después de un rato. Así que se dieron prisa para encontrar el salón de comando e irse de aquí cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Donde estará el centro de esta estación? Es mejor eso que buscar el salón ¿no lo crees muchacho?-comento Samus y miro por un momento al ojigris, pero el no la escucho lo que extraño mucho a la hermosa mujer. Iba a llamarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo y seguir corriendo antes que los encontraran.

Kiyomasa recordaba el momento que llego a esta estación y lo reconoció rápidamente, al principio se paralizo, pero luego de encontrar a la caza recompensar lo olvido por completo. Ahora que un poco de tiempo libre antes de ser encontrados, era imposible que estuviera en Ragnarok se suponía que fue destruido al ingresar a la tierra.

"Además se destruyo junto con el Reploid legendario Zero-penso serio Leo al no entender que ese lugar este restaurado o ¿será una simple ilusión? eso no lo sabia con claridad.

"Solo espero que no este ese maldito hijo de puta"-se enojo al responsable que construyo adonde estaban.

"No se el porque, pero cuando vea a Snake le pateare el trasero"-penso la caza recompensas al hacer memoria que cuando peleaban tuvo escalofríos y la única persona que los causaba era ese espía pervertido.

_**Ribera**_

Una mujer de piel blanca, ojos rojo carmesí, pelo hasta los hombros color negro, blusa de color negro con detalles blancos y una flor blanca en el pecho, pantalón blanco con una flor dibujada color negro en la parte derecha del pantalón, zapatos negros y en el zapato derecho tiene detalles blancos y en el mismo zapato tiene una flor dibujada color blanco. Era acompañada por los Ice climbers y de cierto espadachín pelirrojo de nombre Roy, pero había crecido un poco y se veía mas maduro que antes.

No hablaban ya que los dos mayores no eran muy parlanchines que digamos, pero era tranquilo ese silencio que había entre ellos. Hace cuatro días no encontraban enemigos a quien derrotar y Layla estaba aburrida quería entrenar con alguien y los elegidos no aparecían. Se tranquilizaba un poco no tenia que estar en alerta siempre por los sirvientes de ese Omega.

Aunque no podía confiarse demasiado, ya que podía ser ataque inesperado

_**Mundo maravilloso de las armas**_

En ese gran lugar la mayor parte de tiempo era de un prado con pilares de rocas en todos lados, pero al pasar el tiempo entraban a zonas estilo combate sangriento o mortal kombat con plataformas en el centro y peleaban con Polígonos o con Heartless.

Se encontraba Peach, Ike, Falco y una muchacha alta y de complexión delgada, cabello largo oscuro hasta la mitad de la cintura la cual esta amarrado en una coleta que cuelga su lado derecho de su cabeza con un listón azul marino, siempre viste una mini falda con botas de combate negras. Explorando a donde habían caído por la sombra que destruyo la paz nuevamente, la princesa ya no podía caminar mas, por todo el trayecto y de las batallas que ganaba por suerte, cada vez que peleaba ella o sus amigos sus enemigos se hacían mas fuertes.

Los hombres podían aguantar un poco más que la princesa, pero estaban hambrientos y el espadachín casi devora a Falco por que creyó que era un pollo rostizado gigante parlante, empezando una discusión y casi una pelea sino fuera por Setsuko los amenazo a los dos con su Keyblade.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear tarados!-grito la azabache dándoles un zape a cada uno.

-Setsuko-chan no debes de pegarle a los muchachos-intento tranquilizar Peach a la guerrera-se que se han vuelto insoportables, pero si les sigues pegando se volverán mas tarados de lo que son ahora.

-¡Oye!-gritaron ofendidos el carnívoro y el ave con unos chichones en la cabeza al oír lo que dijo la rubia

-Es la verdad. Y no pongan pretextos que no han comido en estos días, si tenemos Paopus de parte de Setsuko-chan.

-Peo saben horribles-se quejo Ike ganándose otro coscorrón mandándolo a comer tierra.

-Si no les gustan pueden irse muy lejos. Así tendremos mas Peach y yo.-dijo con mucha frialdad Setsuko acercando peligrosamente su Keyblade al cuello del espadachín, el peliazul sudo frio por que si se movía aunque sea un pelo la mujer no lo pensaría dos veces y lo atacaría.

-Esta bien ya no me quejare por el Paopu.

-¿Y que mas?

-Ya no intentare comer a Falco-la espada se acerco un poco mas- ¡Y ya no habrá peleas con el!

Con esa respuesta, el arma de Setsuko se alejo del cuello del peliazul, al estar ya a salvo del peligro suspiro aliviado. Enserio nunca debería despertar el enojo de ella, sino la próxima vez no la contaría.

-Ya descanse podemos irnos-Dijo Peach a los demás levantándose de la roca y empezaron nuevamente con su camino.

_**Selva**_

-¡Bien empiezo yo!

La gerudo corrió hacia Odolwa atacándolo en la cabeza con su lanza. Al estar segura que lo lastimaría lo pateo después en su estomago, pero lo atravesó como si nada.

-¿Que?

Odolwa la golpeo con su escudo estrellándola en uno de los arboles.

-¡Colossus-san!

-Estoy bien Leaf-chan, sobreviviré

-¡Poyo! (¡Mi turno!)

Kirby utilizo Hidrobomba, pero al igual que con Greninja fue absorbido y el guerrero lo agarro y lo arrojo en el suelo.

La bolita rosada intento levantarse nuevamente, sin embargo, a lado de el vio una semilla multicolor no pudo aguantar mas y se la comió. Sintió ardor en todo su cuerpo, pero un aura de todos los colores lo cubrió y sus ojos eran amarillos.

-¡Miren a Kirby!-Grito Leaf a los demás y todos se impactaron al ver el estado del guerrero estelar, pero se preguntaron como consiguió estar así creyeron que tenia un poder oculto la bolita rosada-que equivocados estaban x3-asi tuvieron una oportunidad y Lloyd observo que el cuerpo del monstruo se estaba llenándose de agua y pensó en un plan.

-Colossus busca en los alrededores una flor deku.

-Dudo que haya uno aquí cerca

-Inténtalo.

El espadachín se acerco a ella y le conto su plan, al principio dudo pensó que era algo muy arriesgado, pero luego le gusto.

-Esta bien. Avísale a los demás, cuida a Kirby que no le peguen y...-lo miro pícaramente-deja ya a Rosalina se ve que le esta empezando a gustarle-susurro mientras le guiñaba un ojo a los mencionados quienes se sonrojaron mucho. Lloyd se olvido que tenía a la princesa en sus brazos, realmente no pesaba nada.

-¡Ya vete!-grito muy sonrojado.

-Si si ya me voy. Que enojón-murmuro la morena al ponerse la mascara y se fue a buscar la flor. En el camino pudo avisar a Kirby del plan solo asintió y fue a pelear de nuevo, después se adentro nuevamente a la selva.

Lloyd le aviso al pokemon y estando de acuerdo arrojo su Shuriken de agua al monstruo.

_**Mara**_

-Veo que tienen un plan esas escorias-susurro Majora observando la batalla.

-Si es así que lo hagan, no me importa que derroten a Odolwa ya vi lo que quería ver.-dijo Omega serio, Majora no dijo nada pero en su interior sintió algo muy desconocido para el.

_**Selva**_

Regresando con nuestros héroes, todavía continuaba la batalla contra Odolwa, Greninja sabia que tenia que distraerlo pero no duraría mucho tiempo, al igual que Kirby ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir peleando, solo que tenia que proteger a sus amigos sacaba donde fuera para continuar de pie solo por ellos. Mientras que Colossus estaba buscando una flor deku para así poder impulsarse y ayudar a sus amigos.

-En donde esta una flor cuando la necesito con urgencia-se quejaba la deku al tiempo que cortaba la hierba. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando al eliminar las últimas hierbas seca encontró la flor pero estaba hecha de espejos y se reflejaba los colores del arcoíris.

-¡Wow! ¿Es esta una flor deku? Es muy diferente de las que conozco, pero ¿será una trampa?-se pregunto asombrado Leaf-chan observando fijamente a la planta

-Por el momento no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso, tenemos que utilizarlo por que si o sino estaremos en peligros todos. Si resulta que es una trampa te puedes enojar conmigo amigo mío.- Dijo determinada Colossus mientras se metía a la flor, Despegando se impacto demasiado, realmente no era una flor deku ordinario la había lanzado demasiado que las doradas. Con sus flores fue hacia donde estaban peleando sus amigos y lista para cumplir su parte del plan.

Odolwa era realmente fuerte y más cuando llamo a sus insectos y sus polillas, por desgracia Greninja y Kirby se estaban agotando, pero por fortuna Lloyd se unió con el pokemon ninja y el guerrero de las estrellas, mientras que Rosalina descansaba debajo de un árbol y Destello con la poca fuerza que le quedaba destruía a los insectos que se acercaban peligrosamente a su madre. En lo más alto Rosalina pudo divisar a un pequeño Deku volando con sus flores acercando a donde estaban sus amigos peleando..

-Son Colossus y Bootler-dijo la mujer feliz.

El deku se concentro y lanzo de su boca unas burbujas que al impactarse fueron absorbudas por Odolwa, esa era la señal para Greninja y Kirby y utilizo su ataque Shurken de agua, que al igual que las burbujas entraron al cuerpo del monstruo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del espadachín era su turno para poder debilitarlo. Las espadas de ojicafe fueron cubiertas por pequeñas descargas eléctricas que lentamente se unieron formando un gran relámpago. Lloyd salto y lo ataco de frente.

-¡Corte relampago!

Al principio no sucedió nada, Odolwa empezó a reírse creyó que no le habían hecho ningún daño y levanto su espada para lastimar gravemente a los dos guerreros, pero sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Que me hicieron?-pregunto al sentir de nuevo una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte y se dio cuenta que estaba paralizado por completo.

-El agua conduce…

-La electricidad-termino de decir Lloyd.

Se dio cuenta Odolwa que sabían perfectamente que podía absorber todos los golpes que le daban esos insectos, por eso lo utilizaron a su favor, debió adivinar que los ataques de ese deku, la bola rosada y esa rana no era para lastimarlo, al contrario, estaban reuniendo suficiente agua para que ese castaño lo golpeara con un ataque eléctrico, soltó una carcajada debía de felicitarlos eran listos esos seres inferiores. Debía cuidarse mucho Majora y esa sombra creían que eran débiles, pero eran todo lo contrario. Quería ver todo ese ajetreo, lastima que su tiempo se acabo. Ahora podía admitir su derrota, ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir combatiendo y divirtiéndose con ellos para terminar intento levantar su arma contra ellos, pero sabía perfectamente que era su oportunidad para los Smashes acabar todo esto.

-¡Ahora Kirby!

-¡Poyo! (¡Adelante!)

El guerrero estelar estaba listo para utilizar su Smash Final, con ayuda de Greninja salto y se concentro todo sus fuerzas, mientras los demás veían lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Poyo! (¡Gran espada!)

Al principio creyó que obtendría su gran cacerola y su sombrero de chef, pero escucho esas palabras y ahora, obtuvo un gorro verde, una gran espada y empezó a dar espadazos con fuerza a Odolwa y al ultimo golpe lo lanzo lejos estrellándose contra el suelo y el guerrero maligno empezó a agrietarse. Poco a poco su cuerpo a desintegrarse a la vista de los Smashes. Antes de desaparecer el guerrero maligno dijo estas palabras a sus enemigos.

"Los felicito a todos son fuertes, pero no deberían de confiarse demasiado, de ahora en adelante será mas difícil su viaje, habrá enemigos mas poderosos que yo, pero eso ya deben de saberlo. Solo debo advertirles algo, Omega es mas poderoso de que ustedes imaginan y puede derrotarlos cuando menos se lo esperan."

_**Mara**_

Al ver el resultado en la pelea, una sonrisa sádica floreció en Omega y por el rabillo del ojo espero la reacción de Majora, quien no hizo nada ni mostro emociono alguna por el final de uno de sus amigos, lo que hizo suspirar feliz a la sombra eso lo que le encantaba de sus sirvientes no tenían corazón ni siquiera con la muerte de un amigo. Se retiro mientras pensaba que su juego se ponías interesante y ya no esperaba mas que se reunieran los Smash y vieran el horror en persona. Estando ya solo y que nadie la viera la mascara derramo una lagrima morada perdiéndose en su cuello. Tenia que pensar que todo sacrifico vale para tener su deseada venganza, aun cuando le dolía mucho la perdida de su amigo.

"Lo siento Odolwa"

_**Selva**_

No estando mas la mascara maldita, todos los guerreros suspiraron felices y agotados, utilizaron todo lo que tenían contra el, algunos estaban pensando en lo que dijo Odolwa era cierto que eran fuertes, pero lo que dijo les preocupo demasiado.

-Chicos, no deberían de pensar en eso, se que no será fácil, pero tenemos que tener esperanzas, de lo contrario, para que estamos esforzándonos en este viaje y encontrar a nuestros amigos-dijo una voz de niño rompiendo el silencio que se creo y menos esperada. Los Smashes miraron con la boca muy abierta que la bolita rosada había hablado.

-¡Puedes hablar! -exclamo sorprendida Rosalina y no era la única, Lloyd y Destello balbuceaban incoherencias de lo que estaban viendo, Greninja sabia el por que la razón de este suceso tan inesperado.

-¿Puedo hablar? ¡No lo pensé! ¡Realmente puedo hablar! -festejo alegre Kirby- pero ¿Como sucedió?

-Yo se la razón-todos voltearon al ver al pokemon siniestro- al utilizar tu nuevo Smash final eso te permitió comunicarte con nosotros.

-Así no tendrás que hacer circo maroma y teatro para entenderte Kirby. Eso es genial-comento feliz el castaño, ganándose una mirada de enojo del guerrero estelar.-¿Que? es la verdad, admite que tengo la razón.

-En eso tienes razón-admitió con mala gana el héroe.

La única que no estaba contenta era Colossus ya no escucharía nunca mas ese "Poyo" tan adorable que podía derretir hasta la mujer mas rudo de su dimensión-o sea ella-.

"Bueno así podemos entenderlo"

En eso escucho un leve sollozo de la mascara, era una tonta lastimo a su pequeño amigo por lo que pensó de Kirby.

"Leaf-chan perdóname no quise lastimarte, siempre serás el numero uno para mi"-hablo con su conexión mental al Deku, mientras acariciaba la mascara con mucho cariño, algo inusual en la morena. Al no oír más sollozos, supo que se había tranquilizado su amigo.

"Te quiero mucho"-dijo con amor el pequeño haciendo muy feliz a la ojiverde.

"Yo también te quiero mucho"-contesto abrazando con ternura la mascara deku, sin prestar mucha atención a sus amigos.

Terminando la charla de ellos una puerta dorada apareció en medio del lago, sorprendiendo a los presentes

-Esta puerta significa que podemos irnos de aquí-explico el héroe de Dreamland a los demás.

-Bueno que estamos esperando, entremos antes que por algún motivo no permanezca por mucho tiempo.- dijo Lloyd, pero la pregunta era como lo harían si estaba a la mitad del lago.

-No hay problema, Greninja nos puede ayudar con eso ¿verdad?

El solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso adelante confundiendo a sus compañeros, vieron cerro sus ojos, lo que significaba que se estaba concentrando y que con sus

Hacia símbolos extraños que al completarlos golpeo el suelo con una fuerza descomunal que hizo que el agua se levantara y formara un gran camino acuático impresionado mucho a la princesa a su estrella y a la bolita rosada.

-Vieron esa técnica se llama Camino cascada y nos permite caminar por el agua por poco tiempo, pero nos permite llegar al otro extremo sin problemas-explico Colossus a los nuevos viajeros.

-¡Ohhh!

-Ya podemos irnos-confirmo el pokemon rana.

-Entonces que estamos esperando ¡Vámonos!-gritaron entusiasmados Lloyd , Kirby y Destello ganándose una sonrisa discreta de las dos mujeres.

Estando frente de la puerta Rosalina fue la elegida de abrirla, al contrario de las otras puertas no absorbió a los guerreros, sino que con tranquilidad cada uno entro. Al hacerlo pudieron ver bien que adentro era como estar en una dimensión del espacio, maravillando a los viajeros.

-Hermoso –la voz de la morena resonó en todo el lugar. Sorprendiendo mas a los Smashes. Ahora tenían que esperar a hasta que la puerta los transportara a otra dimensión y tal vez encontrar otros aliados. Lo que no sabían era que un gran lugar terrorífico los esperaba.

_**Portal**_

Mientras tanto, Gamma, Mega man y Sonic todavía estaban dando vueltas irritando mas a la albina, al castaño ya tenia espirales en vez de ojos y el erizo tenia la cara de color verde oscuro lo que significaba que…

-¡Creo que voy a vomitar!-advirtió el erizo con la cara ahora de color verde chicle lo que espanto a los Maverick Hunters

-¡Ni se te ocurra vomitar maldito Sonic o sino ten por seguro que te quitare tus amadas púas y hare que te las tragues enteras! -amenazo la albina furiosa, primero ya estaba cansada de tener mareos de este viajecito y ahora esto, enserio empezaba a odiar esas puertas del mal y no era la única ya que el reploid azul apoyo a su amiga si cumplía su amenaza. Estando a punto de cantar Oaxaca y que Gamma como pudo le tapo la boca y amenazándolo que si vomitaba en su mano lo pagaría muy caro, Mega man vio la luz delante de ellos y se alegro demasiado al ver al fin una salida.

-¡Miren chicos ya vamos a llegar!-anuncio el ojiazul a los demás.

-¡Que bueno! !Sonic aguántate un poco mas y podrás descargar todo lo que tu quieras haya afuera!-intento decir la reploid presionando mas la boca, pero también estaba asfixiando a su amigo corredor.

Grave error.

_**Ruinas antiguas**_

La puerta dorada apareció en el cielo y sacando a los viajero. Los Smashes se espantaron al fijarse que no estaban en tierra firme y caerían estrepitosamente al camino hecho de piedras.

-¡Nos estrellaremos en el suelo!-Grito la ojirosa viendo que pronto seria aplastada por el ojiverde y por Mega man, teniendo ya una idea, arrojo primero a Sonic para que fuera su amortiguador y estando ya la cara en el suelo la victima, se impulso en la espalda de su amigo e hizo una pirueta aterrizando perfectamente de pie, mientras que el pobre de nuestro bromista fue aplastado por el peso del reploid azul.

-Lo siento Sonic-se disculpo el ojiazul y se quito, como respuesta el erizo con poca fuerza levanto el pulgar, con este gesto vio que no estaba tan mal y que sobreviviría.

Gamma miraba confundida todo el lugar donde habían llegado, los arboles estaban secos, tenia mucha niebla y casi no podía ver a sus compañeros y también que mas adelante había pedazos de piedras y uno que otro pilar en pie con dibujos extraños.

-¿Ahora en donde demonios estamos?-se cuestiono Gamma

-A las ruinas antiguas-dijo una voz de mujer, mientras que apuntaba con una de sus pistolas en la cabeza de Gamma.

_**Continuara…**_

_1.- ¿Quiénes serán ellos?_

_2.- ¿Habrá parejas yaoi y yuri? Ustedes díganme a quienes les gustaría de parejas de estos géneros._

_3.- ¿Tendrá horror en el capitulo tres y cuatro?_

_4.- ¿Les hare la vida imposible algunos Smashes en esta alocada historia?_

_5.- ¿Qué misterios tendrá esas magatamas?_

_6.- ¿Quién será ese deku?_

_7.- ¿Quién será ese hombre de las visiones?_

**Esas respuestas las tendrán en los próximos capítulos de Yugioh! Esa no es ¿verdad? (alguien la golpea por el chiste malo) Perdón en Universe (con un gran chichón en su cabeza. Bloody: Recordatorio no ver más videos de Hagen ni de PhamtomLink por que sino tu amiga te pega –detrás de ella estaba Ryu con cara de pocos amigos-)**

_Vamos hacer exámenes finales durante todo el mes de junio y podría que regresaramos a principios de Julio co capítulos del fic y podría ser que estén un "poquito" largos._

*Lo puse así, por que cuando vi hace tiempo videos en Youtube de ciertos jugadores españoles que jugaban Brawl, siempre cuando jugaban con Kirby siempre decían eso y me pareció muy chistoso x3.

_**Contestar los reviews:**_

_**Bowser3000000: se que soy muy exigente, pero me darías 12 ataques de Setsuko por favor. Cuídate**_

_**Guest 02: Jeje pero no te has perdido de mucho y de Zelda tendrás muchas locuras con ella y los demás Smashes x3. Cuídate**_

_**Haibaku Ishida: Lo escribí bien, solo que se come letras la pagina. Tendrás momentos horror conmigo prepárate Haibaku-con una sonrisa sádica- Cuídate**_

_**Animeseris: Es la segunda opción y la magatama que encontró Colossus es la clave para algo muy poderoso y podrá ganarles a Omega si es que el no se vuelve mas fuerte. Habrá as acción en los Oc`s. Mejoraremos la caligrafía y la redacción, pero la primera la revisamos como cuatro veces y está bien, es la pagina que se devora letras -_-. Cuídate**_

_**Leozx95: Al fin aparecimos jejeje (con aura depresiva en ellas) ahora saliste y habrá muchas sorpresas con los Oc`s y a tu pregunta es el clásico pero saldrá los demás Mega man en inesperados momentos en la historia. Cuídate**_


End file.
